The Mirror Imposter
by Meushell
Summary: An imposter is among the Tok'ra, and Martouf and Lantash are getting ill.
1. Prologue

Title: The Mirror Imposter  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: An imposter is among the Tok'ra, and Martouf and Lantash are getting ill.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Probably none since I switch up the universe anyway, (see Author's note), but figure Seasons 1-8.  
Sequel to: _The Mirror_  
Beta-ed by: Lalene Brooks  
Author's note: This story takes place in the same universe as the heroes. For the purposes of this story Martouf, Lantash, Aldwin, and a couple killed-off Goa'uld are still alive. Also, this story includes information from my story _Martouf_. I promise this story won't be as confusing as _The Mirror_.

Prologue

SG-1 traveled over the grassy plains, heading straight for where the quantum mirror had been left. They had checked the planet Kiron earlier that day, and the building built by the alt-Goa'uld had been taken down. It was a long walk, but their quick pace got them there fairly quickly.

"Too late," Daniel said as they approached the now empty hillside.

"It would appear that the Tok'ra have taken the mirror first," Teal'c said as he saw signs that the mirror had been taken away.

Samantha nodded slightly to herself. Since they already had a mirror, she was a bit glad the Tok'ra had this one. "All right, let's head back."

Not in such a hurry, the walk back to the stargate was slower.

:.:.:A Day Earlier:.:.:

Jacob, Martouf, Malek, and Kela'an arrived at the hillside. Having all gone through the mirror, they all wanted to retrieve it, and it would take all of them to carry it.

Lantash took control to frown slightly at the site. He glanced back to the others as they had followed close behind.

Malek spoke first. "It would seem the Tau'ri have beaten us."

Jacob glanced from the place the mirror had been to Malek. "I hope that is the case."

"The Goa'uld could not have learned about its whereabouts so quickly." Being there was nothing else to do, Malek quickly turned away.

"I hope you are right," Jacob said as he followed. He knew the Tok'ra would be too stubborn to ask his people about it.

Martouf was given control, and was last to follow them.

To be continued...


	2. A Deal

(Vinnet, thanks. Holidays kind of slowed down this update. This next part is a little longer. :grins:  
Remember all settings take place in the normal universe.)

Part 1, A Deal

:.:.:Three months later:.:.:

For someone who looked like a known Tok'ra this man, or rather, symbiote, walked into the chamber with a great deal of confidence. He'd either be killed on the spot or allowed to live until he peaked the interest of this Goa'uld. He hoped for the former. Several staff weapons were on him as soon as he entered, but he only smiled, and looked to the Lady Bastet. "I cannot stop you from killing me, but what I have to say will interest you."

Bastet sat relaxed in her throne, only moving her head to look to him, as if he was of little interest to her. She was more than surprised by this though. "Other than its death, what possible interest could a Tok'ra have?"

He decided to explain what he had to offer before who he was, as she looked about a second from ordering her guards to shoot. "The location of a Tok'ra spy, and the death of someone who has defied you."

With new interest, she sat up. "You have been loyal to the Tok'ra for centries. Why do you think I would believe this?"

He glanced to the guards who still had the weapons on him and then looked back to Bastet. "I'm not who you believe I am."

She responded quickly. "If you are Goa'uld who has taken a Tok'ra host then you can offer me more than you say. You would have access to..." She searched for the memory of the name of the host but couldn't find it. "...the host's memories."

"This isn't him, or rather, not in the way you think."

"Explain yourself."

"Have you heard of the quantam mirror?" He continued when her responce was a blank stare. "Parallel universes?"

The blank stare turned into a frown.

"The idea that anything possible to happen occurs in several universes or realities."

"I've heard of that theory," she stated quickly, "but it's only a theory."

"If that were the case, then I wouldn't be here."

"You expect me to believe you are from a parallel universe?"

"Everyone and everything in a one reality has a certain..." He searched for the right word. "...code. A signature if you will. You can see this for yourself by scanning with a quantam scanner on it's third setting. You must have seen it before. If you scan me you will see that the code of my host and myself is different from anything else in this universe."

Bastet nodded to one of her servants as she stepped down from her chair. Two guards brought the alternate closer, each holding him by an arm. Once given a quantam scanner she used it on herself, the guards, the staff weapons, the air, and finally on the host and symbiote. She eyed him when she was done and gave the scanner back to her servant. It seemed he spoke the truth. "How am I to know you are not simply a Tok'ra from this other universe?"

"You don't, but my plan entails no risk to you, only to myself. All I ask is you kill one Tok'ra who is on Yarda III."

"That's not my planet."

"I said he was a Tok'ra spy. I never said who he was spying on."

Bastet scowled and gestured to one of her guards. The man froze briefly, thinking he had just been ordered to death, but instead the back of his knees were hit with a the side of a staff weapon. He painfully fell to his knees. However, the little temper had proved to him that she was rather like the Bastet he knew, and so he knew what to say. "All you have to do is tell Olokun about this spy, and I'm sure he'll take care of it."

"So, I would be helping another system lord. I do not like helping othr system lords. Offer me something better."

"The death of a man who defied you."

"I've killed everyone who has thought to defy me."

"And destroyed all eveidence of any definance?"

"Yes!"

"Not according to the signs on Kiron."

She had to think about that one for a few seconds. "I killed everyone there."

"Then who put up the signs on that planet?"

She seemed to stare through him for a moment, as if searching his mind. "Dar'ock!"

Her first prime approached. "Yes, my lady."

"Search Kiron." She turned back to desperate man. "There better be signs." She had hoped there wasn't. She went back to her throne, and they waited for the return of her First Prime.

Dar'ock returned fifteen minutes later and bowed at Bastet's feets, looking down at the floor. "There are indeed signs, my lady. They stand in front of the chaapa'ai and read 'Bastet will never rule Kiron again.'"

At this she dismissed all her Jaffa, not wanting them to know she knew a lot less than she was suppose to. Bastet was pissed. "I destroyed the Kiron over a hundred years ago!" The idea of those signs being there so long angered as much as everything else.

"I know at least one survived by joining the Tok'ra. His name is Martouf, and he is blended with Lantash."

Bastet took a breath. She remembered Lantash, but that was long before he would have been blended with Martouf. She tried to picture Martouf, but did not know if she had ever seen Lantash's current host. Kirons had a look with certain features, color of eyes, and hair. "Then they must die."

"I can help you if you contact Olokun about the spy. As you might have figured out, that spy is is blended with the version of my host in this universe, and I cannot have him contacting the Tok'ra while I am with the Tok'ra pretending to be him."

"What is in this for you?"

"I am as eager to kill Lantash as you are to kill Martouf." That along with hoping she was similar to his Bastet was exactly why he had come to her.

"Very well. I will inform Olokun about the spy. You will kill Martouf and bring him to me as proof."

He wondered if that last part was possible. "The Kirons believe the body is to be burned after death, and the Tok'ra use the chaapa'ai to disintegrate their dead. How am I suppose to-"

"Figure out a way!" Bastet had guessed correctly that he wanted more favors from her. All this just to kill Lantash was a bit much.

"Very well."

"Afterwards you will also inform me all you have learned about the Tok'ra. In exchange I might consider doing whatever favor you plan to ask." She raised her hand when he started to speak. "That time will come when it comes."

"Very well." He hated being humble.

"Tell me, since you are to be working for me, what is your name?"

He smiled to this. Her asking his name was a sure sign she was taking all this seriously. "Lantash."

To be continued...


	3. Illness

(Vinnet, thank you. Hope to keep you interested.  
Ilaaris, thanks. Here's the update. Sorry it took a bit.

Stoko, I thought it would be easier to go through your thoughts one at a time. Hopefully how I reply makes sense.

"OK... lemme get this straight. Neither our SGC or our Tok'ra have the mirror, and they believe each other is in possession of it."  
That is correct.

"Alt-Lantash, from the previous story, is in this universe..."  
Yes.

"...and presumably took the mirror here for himself."  
If that is what you presume, then yes. As for who took it, the story will get to that.

"But in the previous story, Lantash was blended with Rosha..."  
Yes.

"...But in this story, somehow he's blended with Martouf now?"  
He does have a new host. It's not Martouf or rather alt-Martouf, but it is an alternate version of a Tok'ra host. The question is who.)

Part 2, Illness

:.:.:Two weeks later:.:.:

Martouf sat down to eat. At the table were Aldwin and Kela'an. Aldwin was too busy reading to acknowledge Martouf. Kela'an nodded a greeting before he continued eating. Martouf tasted the soup and found it to be bitter. _Is our cook actually getting worse?_

_We need a new cook_, Lantash agreed.

_He is our new cook._

"When someone takes a bite of food and scowls at it, that kind of worries me."

Martouf looked up, and smiled. "Malek, it's not that bad."

He sat down at the table. "You are sure?" He took a taste, and his face soured. "Not that bad?"

"Well, it wasn't after Lantash took away my sense of taste and smell."

"I'll do the same for Amb then."

Martouf finished the soup easier without having to taste it, though it did leave him feeling rather unsatisfied with the meal. He frowned as he stood up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Martouf put the bowl away, and he passed Jacob as he left the eating area. "Avoid the soup."

Jacob smiled. "How is the...is that loaf?"

"I think so, but I have no idea what is in it. You can tell me how it is."

"Oh, thanks," Jacob replied with slight sarcasm.

Martouf smiled and headed over to the transport rings. He gave Lantash control after they ringed up. Lantash found a place to hide, and they spent the next several hours waiting for someone to come through the chaapa'ai or any other sign of danger. Nothing happened, and Martouf had wished at least an animal would walk by to cause some type of excitement.

_I hate this job_, Martouf thought. _Of all the jobs around here, this is the worse, and I hate this planet._ This planet was particularly bad. It was hot enough that Lantash had to work overtime to keep Martouf from sun burning. The sun was always too bright. The air seemed to suck the moisture out of them. Martouf finished his water before his shift was halfway through.

_I told you the surface was bad. _It had been 142 years since the Tok'ra last used this planet for a base. _Setta hated this planet too._

Martouf touched his forehead as a headache started to form. _Can you do something about that?_

_You're dehydrated. I can ease the pain, but the cause of it needs to be dealt with when this shift is finished._

_I'll drink all the water you want after this, just as long as the headache is gone._ He felt the ache ease. _Thank you._

He was grateful when his shift ended. He ringed back down and ran into Jacob, who was on his way up. "Jacob, how was the loaf?"

"I had the soup."

Martouf frowned, a bit confused.

"I was going to have the loaf, but then Amb gave up on the soup and decided to have it instead. One bite of the loaf, and he was using the soup to wash the taste away." Jacob grinned. "Kela'an also said the loaf was to be avoided."

Martouf nodded. "I'll remember to avoid it from now on then."

"I think our new chef likes the meal. I also think he's the only one who will be finishing it." Jacob chuckled lightly and then went over to ring up to begin his watch.

Martouf decided to use his brief break to go to his room. He started heading that way when suddenly the feel of thirst was back. _You could have just reminded me_, he thought as he turned around and headed back to the cafeteria.

_You'll drink more if you are thirsty._

Once arriving to the cafeteria, Martouf started drinking water. He drank until his stomach hurt, yet the thirst was still there. Knowing he had too much water at once, he paced around a bit until the discomfort went away. After drinking more water, he was full and still thirsty.

"You must have just come from the surface," said Kilso, the head healer, who had been watching.

Martouf smiled. "Lantash won't make the thirst disappear."

"Good. You need to know when you are thirsty."

Martouf finished another glass. _I'm finished._ He was still thirsty.

Lantash chuckled. _You might want to hurry to your room, and do whatever you planned to do before your break is over._

Martouf nodded, though the conversation had been mental. He went into his room. He opened a small box and stared at the book inside. There was no need to read it. He had it memorized, and the book always made Lantash uncomfortable anyway. He set the book down. _My family history is in there._

_I didn't say anything_, Lantash thought back.

_I felt it. You wanted to squirm. _Having a symbiote squirm in his head was not the most pleasant thing.

_Sorry, next time I won't want to squirm._

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

A few days later, Martouf was sick. He closed his eyes as the other Tok'ra talked about the current missions. He felt dizzy and nauseous, and Lantash wasn't helping much.

_How much longer will this go on_, he thought about of the meeting. He really wanted to lie down.

_We just started ten minutes ago_, Lantash replied. _These meetings tend to be a few hours._

Martouf's mental response was a string of curse words in several languages, which made Lantash feel worse. Lantash would take over if he could, but he couldn't while fighting against whatever was making his host sick. Martouf pressed on, saying very little, and speaking only when absolutely necessary. At some point near the end he just closed his eyes and stopped paying attention.

He felt someone shake his shoulder. "Martouf!"

Martouf looked up and snapped, "What?" He regretted it instantly, especially when he saw who it was. "Jacob, sorry."

"I've been calling you."

Martouf looked around and saw the meeting was over. They were the last two in the room.

"I think you should be heading to the healers." The fact that Martouf was feeling unwell had been noticed by everyone at the meeting.

"I just need to rest and allow Lantash to heal me. We have had a busy day." Martouf got up, finding he needed to use the table. He did his best to hide that fact.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." He may be ill, but he and Lantash still had their pride. To go to the healers for a minor illness would be humiliating. "Good day, Jacob." Martouf hurried off before the other man could start insisting they go to the healers. He found moving quickly made walking easier, and it kept people from stopping him. Rather than laying in bed when he arrived, he fell on it.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Martouf woke up wondering when he fell asleep. He knew he had been asleep because he had dreamed. It was a pleasant dream actually. He came to Earth just to spend time with Samantha. They spend much of their time on the surface walking through a forest, which looked very much like the ones from Kiron. However, he woke up and felt disappointed in doing so.

_Lantash?_

Lantash was asleep.

Martouf got up and started heading to the cafeteria. He sat down at one of the table and stared at it for a moment. After looking around he noticed it was strangely empty. The cook, Jaki, approached him with fresh fruit. "I thought you might like this instead of what we have been having."

Martouf graciously took the fruit. "Thank you."

The chef sat down. "You mind not telling anyone about it? I don't want anyone to get angry at me about it, but it's the last of the fruit, and you have been sick."

"Your secret is safe." Martouf was even more thankful when he started eating.

Jaki smiled. "I just hope I keep this job. This planet's food supply is limited, and we have not been able to trade much either."

Martouf felt Lantash wake up and immediately start healing. "Hopefully you can trade for something soon."

"Thank you. I hope you feel better." Jaki left the table.

Martouf finished the fruit and went to find other Tok'ra. "Malek. Aldwin."

They turned to him, and Aldwin spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

Martouf smiled, a little embarrassed. "Yes. What time is it?"

"It's the tenth hour."

Martouf realized he slept through his shift of watching the surface. Usually that would bug him, but today he was pleased to know that. "Oh." He was surprised he had slept so long. "Thank you." He walked away before he could be put on a shift later that day and decided to find something else important to do.

_Check communications_, Lantash thought.

Martouf turned around a corner to do just that. He found Kela'an reading while waiting for possible communications. "Hello..." He wasn't sure if Kela'an or Drack was in control.

"Hello Martouf." The voice was human.

"I was hoping I could do that."

Someone approached from behind. "Martouf?"

Martouf turned around. "Hello, Malek" He wondered if he had been followed.

"You slept through breakfast. Did you eat?" He sounded concern.

"Yes."

"That is good. Has Lantash been able to heal you?"

"I feel better." Martouf wondered just how many people knew he was ill. Given the non-secrecy the Tok'ra had, at least everyone on this base knew. "He is still not sure what caused in it the first place."

"I've healed hosts before without knowing what made them ill. It is frustrating." He smiled. "Many people become hosts to Tok'ra because of our healing ability. Answering 'I don't know' to "Why am I sick?' is..." He made a light chuckle. "...quite embarrassing."

Martouf nodded slightly, knowing that from how Lantash was feeling now. "At this point, as long as he heals me, I do not care what caused it." He shrugged lightly. "Probably just some minor virus."

"Probably. I need to go to a meeting. Good day, Martouf..." He looked back to the man who had returned to reading. "...Drack."

Drack looked up. "What? Oh, bye, good day, whatever." He returned to his reading and followed him out anyway.

Lantash mentally chuckled. _I hope he doesn't run into a wall while he is reading. That would be painful._

Martouf sat down and watched communications.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

On Earth, Sam and Daniel were comparing signals that had come through the stargate. Sam altered it on the computer, and Daniel was trying to figure out if it was in a different language.

"I think we are getting the same message every time," Daniel said as he compared what they had.

"I agree," Sam said. "I think our computer is just not picking up the full signal." She looked at the clock. "It's almost time."

Daniel also looked at the time. He waited a moment before speaking. "Four...three...two...one."

The wormhole activated.

"Well, whoever is sending these messages knows Earth time," Samantha said, "and they are punctual." She noticed the signal was stronger. "I think we are picking up more of the signal."

"They finally figured out what computer we use?" Jack asked, who had entered the room. They all assumed that was the problem.

Sam didn't respond, trying to clear it up.

Daniel looked up from his work, noticing Teal'c and others had also come in.

"We got the message," Sam said after a few minutes, and there were a few smiles in the room.

"Need any help translating?" Daniel asked.

"No, this is in English."

Most everyone in the room moved closer to read what was on the screen:

_To Earth of Universe 12 from the Goa'uld of Universe 4._

To be continued...

Tok'ra Character Key  
Amb-Malek's host.  
Drack/Kela'an-Tok'ra who went through the mirror in _The Mirror_.  
Gete-Aldwin's host.  
Kilso-Head Healer, symbiote  
Jaki-The new cook, symbiote


	4. Alternates

(Er, sorry. School got busy and this past week I had the cold. I've never taken so long to update.  
Astrophysikerin, thank you. The suspense probably died a bit after this long, but hope there is still some.  
Stef, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.)

Part 3, Alternates

Jack frowned. "Who would the Goa'uld from Universe 4 be?"

Daniel figured it out first. "I think the Goa'uld in that other reality. The ones we worked with three and a half months ago. They lableled our universe as Universe 12."

"And you mentioned to the other version of me that they were the third universe you visited," Sam added. "If we counted our own as Universe 1, then that would make them Universe 4."

Jack looked the message again. "Wasn't that was the universe where the Goa'uld and Tok'ra were switched?"

"If they are contacting us, they must have reason. We should contact them," Teal'c said.

Jack looked to Teal'c. "They didn't leave any information on how to do that."

Sam stared at the message for a moment. "Kiron."

Jack looked to her.

Sam looked to Jack. "Sir, the alternate Goa'uld originally based on Kiron in our universe. It's where we first met them. It's the only planet they would chose for us to contact them."

Daniel looked from the message to Sam. "What about the planet we left the mirror on?"

"That planet was chosen by the alternate Tok'ra," Teal'c answered.

"Sir, Teal'c is right. We need to respond. I don't think they would contact us without a good reason," Sam said.

"And after a week, they are probably starting to get impatient," Daniel added.

It felt odd for Jack to decide whether or not to send them out to meet Goa'uld. He also knew that these Goa'uld might want to be brought back here. "All right, SG-1 you can go as soon as you are ready." He didn't want to risk more than one team, and SG-1 had already met these alt-Goa'uld.

"If they want to come here?" Sam asked.

"I'll allow three at most. We'll send a MALP through while you get ready."

"Understood."

SG-1 left to prepare for a trip through.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"Did we dial to the wrong planet?" Daniel asked when he looked around. He distinctively remembered Kiron's stargate being surrounded by forest, and SG-1 had just stepped into ash. He started coughing as the air now had a gray tinge. He felt his eyes water as he looked around. He saw forest surrounding them in the distance, and it appeared to be still burning.

"This is right," Samantha said and indicated to cliffs about half a mile from the gate. "The cliffs. That's where we need to go." Her mind went over several things. She hoped the alt-Goa'uld were not killed in this destruction. She wondered if Martouf knew about this. She glance to where the buildings of his former town had stood. There was not a sign of them.

They were on guard as they approached the cliffs. Samantha saw what used to be graves. She had never seen the place personally, but Jolinar's memories of the place were in high gear at the moment. There had been large slabs of rock lined up with the ashes of those who had been massacred. Along that was the marks of everyone's names. She last remembered that wind had taken away most of those ashes over the past hundred years. She remembered two separate graves added with deaths of those who survived the massacre and knew there would be a third now. She mentally grimaced when she saw the graves had not escaped destruction. The grave markers and the grass under them were undistinguished from the ashes of the dead. The rocks were broken.

"Uh, Sam," Daniel said as he pointed to what appeared to be people in the distance.

The three slowly and carefully approached, while the unknown people did the same. Defenses went down some when they saw each other. SG-1 could see alternate versions of Sam and Martouf.

Alt-Martouf spoke first. "You got our message." He smiled, though it seemd forced. He was clearly upset and tired.

Sam glanced back. "Were you here when this happened?" It seemed they had to have been.

He clenched his fists. "Yes, however we were at a safe distance with the mirror."

Despite the situation, Sam smirked a bit. "You were the ones who took the mirror."

The two smiled to this, and her double answered. "We knew you or the Tok'ra would come back for it, so we hid it."

"Why have you contacted us?"

Alt-Martouf answered, "A Tok'ra from our universe came through the mirror. We believe she may be causing trouble in your universe."

"Before trying to contact you, we first set up a communications device to attempt to try to hear what the Goa'uld have to say. We were hoping to try to figure out where this Tok'ra might be," alt-Samantha continued. "After the attack a few days ago, we started concentrating on communications from Bastet."

"We didn't know for sure that she was responsible for this," alt-Martouf picked up the rest. "However, the attacked seemed too personal to come from any other Tok...Goa'uld. We heard something that you might want to hear." He pulled out a box from a bag he was holding and started tapping at it. "This is Bastet's voice."

The voice from the box was feminine and Goa'uld. "I've been very patient, and you tell me that you still have not accomplished the mission? Complete it now, and return to me. Only if you can give me information to destroy the rest of the Tok'ra will I consider your request."

Alt-Martouf brought the box down and back into the bag. "We believe the Tok'ra from our universe is posing as a Tok'ra in your universe."

"Who's the Tok'ra from your universe?"

Alt-Samantha and alt-Martouf glanced at each other before she answered. "Lantash."

Daniel frowned. "Wasn't she was killed by Lantash, I mean, our Lantash."

"We swept the entire building after we took over," alt-Samantha answered. "Her body was gone and the sarcophagus, which was near, had recently been used. There was more than enough time for her to be found after we left and put into the sarcophagus. The Tok'ra don't normally use it, but do make exceptions when they are killed."

"Well, who's he posing as? Lantash can't be acting as Rosha..." Daniel paused to restate that. He gestured slightly with his hand. "Lantash from your universe was blended with Rosha from your universe. He couldn't infiltrate our Tok'ra with her as a host. The Rosha in our universe is dead."

Martouf answered. "We believe she took a host from someone in our universe, which may even be a host already blended with a Goa'uld, and then escaped through the mirror. The problem is that so many Goa'ulds and humans came and left the world before we realized what happened. To find out who is missing we would need to search the galaxy for more than three hundred people. The host is our priority. This started out mostly as a rescue mission for whoever was taken as host. We just don't know who we are rescuing." He glanced down, feeling a bit guilty for not knowing.

Alt-Selmak suddenly took control instead of alt-Samantha. "We did not know how to contact the Tok'ra of this universe. We contacted you, so you may tell them of the danger they are in."

Sam frowned slightly. "We don't know how to contact the Tok'ra."

Alt-Selmak didn't look pleased with that information. "Do you have any idea how to contact them?"

"There are a few things we could try," Sam answered. "No guarantees."

"If I am correct in what I know about Bastet and the actions she has already taken," alt-Martouf started, "then the Martouf of your universe is in danger. So is anyone else from Kiron who is still alive. We should return to your world and try to contact the Tok'ra."

Alt-Selmak brought up device they never have seen before. "After we scan you. Don't take it personal, but we need to be sure you are who you say you are."

Samantha nodded and she was scanned first. The device emitted a light over her, but she felt nothing. Alt-Selmak quickly scanned Teal'c and Daniel. Afterwards, they started heading to the stargate.

"So we are just going to trust they are who they say they are?" Daniel said quietly to Sam as they followed.

"Well, if you think about it, we do that every time we meet a Tok'ra by him or herself." Sam wished they had a way to scan the identity of symbiotes the way these Goa'uld could. She moved up closer to her alt-self. "So you have a record of every symbiote?"

Alt-Selmak was still in control. "When Ra came into power the first thing he did was get a record of all Goa'uld. He did this before his new laws."

"Before the Tok'ra."

Alt-Martouf answer. "He anticipated some wouldn't follow the new rules, and needed a way to figure out who wasn't. Unfortunately since the Tok'ra were formed by a queen, we no longer have everyone on record." His eyes glowed as alt-Jolinar took control. "We've been working on a way to modify the scanner to recognize any of her children not on record."

"And the children of other queens who work for the Tok'ra," alt-Selmak added.

They arrived at the stargate and dialed in.

Jack was slightly pleased that only two alt-Goa'uld came through. "Welcome to Earth," he said as he entered the room. "I figured you were coming, so I prepared quarters." He glanced to the two alt-Goa'ulds, hoping not to mix up who was who.

Alt-Martouf took control, then glanced to alt-Selmak. "Can we not share a room?"

Jack was surprised to hear that request. "It would be a little cramped."

"That is not a problem," alt-Selmak replied.

Remembering this was alt-Selmak, Jack hoped alt-Sam would soon take control instead. Though it was obvious she wasn't Sam, she looked about a decade younger, the voice was still disturbing. He glanced to them. The request still seemed odd. "You are sure?"

Daniel moved closer to Jack and spoke quietly. "Jack, they're married."

"Oh." Now the request made sense. "Well, if that is what you want." He followed Daniel a small ways after his friend indicated he wanted to speak alone.

Daniel still kept his voice low. "You might want to take out the camera in their room."

Jack wasn't sure he liked that idea. "Daniel, they're Goa'uld."

"They are good Goa'uld, and I don't think having them believe we are spying on them would be the best way to impress them. When we had Goa'uld from our universe staying here we agreed to take the cameras in their room out, but left the cameras in the hallway."

"Do you remember what happened as a result?"

"That was with Goa'uld. They are more like the Tok'ra."

"I don't fully trust the Tok'ra either..." Jack sighed. He knew if the situation was reversed, he would be angry if he was being watched. They had also come to help, and this could drive them away. "All right, but the cameras in the halls stay."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Martouf began feeling better over the next couple days, but then started feeling ill again. He frowned and leaned a hand against the wall for balance. "Ow." The hand on sharp crystals gave no support, and he fell into the wall. He grimaced as his hands, arm and side had hit the sharp crystals. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Every Tok'ra knew better than to lean against certain parts of the wall, but Martouf hadn't paid attention.

_Be thankful no part of your head hit the wall_, Lantash thought, slightly chilled at how close Martouf's face had come to hitting the crystals. The only response he got was his host continually insulting himself. _You haven't been the first to do that. You aren't even the first host of mine to do that._

_Most hosts haven't been living in these tunnels for over a hundred years when they do that!_

Lantash decided it was best to keep quiet and allow his grumpy host to insult himself. He knew Martouf mostly felt guilty about giving Lantash more to heal.

Martouf and Lantash both mentally cringed when Jacob came around the corner.

"Martouf, what happened?"

Martouf started to stand, but found that to be impossible. "I...fell into the wall."

Jacob noticed Martouf sitting back down, acting as if he had wanted to. "You need to see the healers."

"I know."

Jacob ordered a near Tok'ra to get a healer, and he approached Martouf. "You should have told us you were feeling worse."

Martouf forced himself to his feet. "It is not that bad. Lantash and I-" He fell backwards.

Jacob quickly moved forward to stop him from hitting the ground. He lay Martouf partly flat down when he saw the other man was having a seizure and made sure the airway was clear. Midway in his attempt to help, Selmak took over. She was slightly more experienced and a bit more calm. Both felt better when they saw the healer come, who started running.

"What happened?" the healer, Kilso, asked as he ran a healing device over Martouf.

"He appeared to be weak, but was trying to stand up. When he stood he started having seizures," Selmak answered.

The head healer at first used his device to feel what was wrong then started making the necessary fixes. The seizures stopped, leaving a frowning Martouf who never wanted to go through that again.

"Help me carry him," Kilso ordered. Together he and Selmak lifted Martouf onto a stretcher, and brought him to the healing room. Selmak and Jacob were slightly annoyed as they were practically shoved out of the room. Given control again, Jacob waited just outside the room.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"We need to move," Kilso said.

Jacob was a bit surprised and allowed Selmak to take over. "The whole base?"

Kilso made a slight nod. "I tried to figure it out, but I don't know what is effecting them. It seems to be some type of poison, but I can't figure out what is it or where it's coming from. It's not just Martouf, this is effecting Lantash as well. I would guess it is part of the environment of this planet."

"He did seem to be getting better when he wasn't going to the surface," Aldwin said. "Malek?"

The symbiote had been put in charge of the base the day before when Ikta had to leave. He glanced from Aldwin to Kilso. "If Martouf and Lantash are the only ones effected, and are safe under the tunnels then perhaps they should just stay down here. Moving the entire base is quite the drastic approach, and I doubt they would mind not having to go up to the surface."

Kilso spoke. "As long as we live here whatever is up there that is causing this could be brought down here, whether it be in the water, food, or minerals...anything. Yesterday they came very close to death. We cannot risk their lives by not moving the base."

"Also whatever is affecting them may be something they are more sensitive to," Selmak added. "If Lantash and the healers can't detect it, then it may be effecting all of us without our realizing it. I would not want to suddenly be surprised by this, and find the whole base is going through the same thing. I'm sure that you would agree with, Malek."

There was a pause. "You're right. That would be a bad situation. Prepare the base for evacuation to a new planet and inform our operatives of the move."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"You're doing what?" Martouf asked as he was put onto a stretcher.

"Moving the base," Kilso replied. He picked up one back end of the stretcher as Jacob picked up the front.

"Why?"

"You are sick, and this planet seems to be the cause."

Martouf winced. He could imagine the conversation between Ikta and Malek. Upon finding out they moved the base, Ikta would asked things like "Were you under attack?" or "Was the base discovered?" He and Lantash were embarrassed that answer would be "Martouf and Lantash were ill."

"I'm doing better."

"You were doing better before, then you had a seizure."

"Can I at least help with the evacuation?"

Rather than answering the obvious, Kilso just laughed.

"Martouf, whatever is affecting you may affect all of us in the future," Jacob said. "We need to leave before that happens."

Being that absolutely no one showed any signs of illness, Martouf replied, "And you expect me to believe that?"

Jacob shrugged as best he could while carrying a stretcher. "Malek did, or at least that was a good explanation to tell everyone else."

Martouf groaned lightly, and lay back completely on the stretcher. He knew it wouldn't be long before every Tok'ra knew the real reason the base was moved.

_This is worse for me_, Lantash thought quietly. _They'll all know the base was moved because I couldn't heal my host._

They went up the rings and through the chaapa'ai. Martouf was set down, and Kilso stayed to watch over him.

"I'll be sure to get your things," Jacob said as he dialed the chaapa'ai again.

"Thank you," Martouf replied mildly, mostly thinking of what everyone would think of this.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"How could you have no idea on how to contact the Tok'ra?" alt-Selmak asked. She looked annoyed, and alt-Jolinar stood by her side, looking just as annoyed.

"Hey, they broke the alliance with us," Jack replied. "You want to lecture someone, lecture them as soon as we find them."

"What is the reason for considering the Tok'ra to be your allies if you cannot contact them?"

"How did you contact them when we first met?" alt-Jolinar asked, as he knew there wasn't going to be an answer to the previous question.

"We didn't," Sam answered. "We just happened to be on the same planet. We've done what we can. All we can do right now is hope they contact us."

"How long will that be?"

"That could take months," Jack replied with slight emphasis on "that." He looked mostly to alt-Selmak. "Possibly years."

"They'd contact us if something happened to Martouf," Sam replied.

Alt-Selmak turned to her. "If he was killed?"

Not liking her own answer, Sam glanced down with sorrow. "Probably."

Alt-Jolinar gave control to his host. "Hopefully it will not come to that."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Before the new tunnels were built, Martouf was being taken down by Kilso and Kela'an. He looked around once he was set up in bed. "These crystals are duller."

Kela'an chuckled. "They are the same."

"They are less shiny."

"Maybe a bit."

Like many doctors would, Kilso chased Kela'an out of the room. "He needs to rest."

"I'm being driven out. Goodbye Martouf."

"Goodbye."

Martouf lay back fully, though he didn't feel tired.

"Try to get some sleep," Kilso said, and then left.

Martouf frowned, but tried to obey doctors orders. Ten minutes later he was quite bored...and hungry. He sat up when he heard someone come in. He looked up. "Hello Malek."

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Kilso said I could bring you this."

Martouf saw his leader had food. "That actually looks good."

"Jaki is quite happy with this planet. It seems to have a lot of variety in food. I haven't had any of his new meals yet, but they certainly look better." He gave Martouf the plate. "I hope you get well soon." He turned away to leave.

_In other words, you hope you didn't move the entire base only for me to continue getting sick_, Martouf thought.

_Martouf, that is kind of rude to think. Malek is worried about us._

_Sorry, Lantash._ Martouf took a bite, and winced. "Uck."

The other Tok'ra turned back. "What is it?"

"There's a taste in here I don't like."

"Jaki mentioned using a new spice. I'll tell him not to add anymore to your food."

"Thank you." Martouf smiled, and watched the other man leave. He frowned at his food and started eating it. He set the plate down after he was done. _You think Jaki has anymore of that fruit?_

_That would be nice, but I doubt it._

Martouf started to read, but someone else came in the room. "Hello."

Martouf smiled again. "Hello Gete."

Gete had a few tulip-like flowers. "I used to believe these flowers had a special healing power. Aldwin and I thought you might need all the help you can get." He set them down on a table.

Martouf picked them up and smelled them. "I'm surprised Kilso allowed you to give these to me."

He smiled. "He scanned them several times, and he only allowed it after I assured him they were not from our former base and had never been to our former base."

"Thank you. They smell nice."

"That's probably about all they are good for, but you never know. Maybe there is some undiscovered property to them that helps with healing."

_I hope so_, Lantash thought. _We really do need all the help we can get._

_Well, this has given us a chance to catch up on our reading_, Martouf thought, trying to look on the positive side of all this.

"I'll let you rest."

Martouf nodded, "Goodbye."

Gete nodded, and then walked away.

After reading a few more chapters Martouf was feeling tired. _I think I will try to go to sleep._

_Goodnight._

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Martouf woke up to his own seizure. He felt helpless as his body shook uncontrollably. Mentally he called out for Lantash, but didn't get a reply. There was a sick feeling in his stomach as he realized he was going off the bed. He hit face first onto the hard floor, and suddenly breathing seemed to be impossible. Martouf remembered feeling like his lungs were burning before passing out.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Martouf and Lantash woke up again, and both shared the same first thought, they were surprised to be alive. Afterwards they were both rather pissed that even the move didn't help them. The worried looks on Kilso and Jacob's faces was the third thing they noticed. Both Kilso and Jacob's expressions changed to neutral when they saw Martouf was awake, but he had already seen their worry.

"I'm guessing you still don't know what the cause is," Martouf said.

Kilso put down the scanner he'd been running over Martouf. "No."

"How bad is it?"

"If whatever this is stops effecting you, you both will make a full recovery. It will take a few weeks though."

Martouf frowned. Most Tok'ra injuries or illnesses took days at most. "But you don't know what's causing it, and it could still be affecting me right now."

Kilso looked saddened. "That is correct."

"I'm still alive though. Lantash can heal us."

"Martouf, you and Lantash have been in a coma for the last two days. We didn't think you were going to wake up."

The full reality of the situation seemed to hit Martouf that moment. He shook his head lightly, afraid. "Are we going to die?"

The non-response didn't help.

To be continued...

Tok'ra Character Key  
Amb-Malek's host.  
Drack/Kela'an-Tok'ra who went through the mirror to "Universe 4."  
Gete-Aldwin's host.  
Kilso-Head Healer, symbiote  
Jaki-The new cook, symbiote


	5. Solutions

(Pagan Twylight, thanks.

Stef, thank you. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Ilaaris, thanks. Yeah, Martouf and Lantash don't have the best time in my stories. I'm surprise no one commented on what I did to Kiron.)

Part 4, Solutions

_Lantash, where are you?_

_I'm here._

As he felt tears threaten, Martouf asked Lantash to take over. Lantash did so quickly, and Martouf's face suddenly turned emotionless. _Martouf?_

_Yes?_

_Do you want to see if we can see Samantha again? _Lantash asked, already knowing the answer.

_Yes._

"Jacob, can you contact Samantha?"

Jacob remembered he had promised them both that last time they saw her would not be the last time. "Yes. I've already spoken to Malek about that. For this, he and the rest of the council has agreed to allow her to come. I am going to get her now."

"Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob nodded and left. He hurried through the tunnels, both for Martouf/Lantash's sake and to see his daughter sooner. He wished it hadn't taken this long to convince the council that Samantha knowing an outpost wasn't a threat. Once up on the surface he quickly made his way to the stargate. He dialed in to his planet and used the GDO code for the Tok'ra.

_They'll be surprised to hear from us_, Selmak thought as they went through the stargate.

They were greeted with guns, which didn't much surprise either Jacob or Selmak. He waited for the usual "stand down!" and despite the circumstances, smiled when he saw Sam come out to the gateroom. "Dad."

Jacob then felt guilty for smiling. He hadn't come with good news. "Sam-"

"Dad, we need to talk."

"Martouf is sick," Jacob said. He knew she might be angry if she hadn't been told right away. He was surprised when she actually smiled to what he said. "Sam, did you hear me?"

"Then he's still alive." She even looked relieved. "Dad-"

"Samantha," called out the voice of Martouf.

Jacob looked up, and was surprised to see what appeared to be Martouf and another Sam. By their appearance he quickly recognized them to be the alt-Goa'ulds he had met almost four months ago.

Sam nodded and then stepped back from her father. "Dad, they need to scan you."

"What?"

"We need to make sure you are who you claim to be," alt-Selmak said. "You will understand soon."

_What is going on? _Jacob thought.

_I don't know_, Selmak thought. _Just let them scan us and be done with it._

Jacob nodded lightly and approached alt-Selmak, who started scanning him.

Sam watched, and she felt worried. If this wasn't her father then what had become of her father? She began to feel more worried when the scan was taking longer than normal.

Alt-Selmak put the device away into a pocket after she was done. "It is Selmak. However, I am getting a lot of interference."

Sam smiled briefly but needed to explain right away. "Dad, you remember them?"

Jacob looked to them. "Yes. I am a bit surprised to see you two again."

"One of the Tok'ra from their universe, Lantash, got through the mirror."

Jacob looked to his daughter. "Sarcophagus?" He knew alt-Lantash had been killed.

"Yeah, and we believe alternate Lantash is posing as a Tok'ra among you."

_Damn_, Jacob thought while Selmak's mind went over a few more colorful words.

"He also seems to be working for Bastet in our universe."

To this news, Selmak quickly took over. "Did he take over one of our hosts?"

Alt-Martouf answered, "As far as we know he has only taken over someone new in our universe. However, figuring out who is missing could take years."

Alt-Selmak continued. "Also, the interference I got from scanning you is a certain chemical only on a few certain planets. It's harmless to a person, but it blocks the readings. If your base is one of those planets then I won't be able to go over there and scan everyone."

Selmak frowned. "We just moved planets. I don't think that is a coincidence, and I don't think we'll be able to move every Tok'ra to another planet for a scanning."

"Lantash would probably escape if you tried," alt-Martouf said. "There is another idea, but I don't think you will like it."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

"You want to what?"

Selmak knew this idea wouldn't be well taken. "The drug won't cause any harm, Malek."

"It directly affects the symbiote."

"We'll only be asleep for an hour at most."

"Leaving us vulnerable," Aldwin said quickly. "If what they say is true, why can we not use the za'tarc detector?"

To this, alt-Selmak answer, "The Tok'ra in our universe have found a way around that."

"Perhaps your za'tarc detector, but ours may be of different design. Even if that is the case, this other, Lantash you say, he cannot know everything about us. A few good questions should work in finding him."

"Unless she has taken over one of your hosts, and now can gain information from that host," alt-Selmak pointed out.

"He," Selmak started, and then glanced to her other self as she corrected, "she may very well just do that if we don't act quickly."

"I don't like that drug," Kela'an said. "I am more concerned for my host than myself. However, I think right now finding out who this other Lantash is pretending to be is more important than how we feel. Malek, you must realize that."

He turned to Kela'an. "The last time encounter I had with these Goa'uld I was shot, kidnapped, drugged, shot again, and kidnapped again. As far as I am concerned they are no different than the Goa'uld in our universe."

Alt-Jolinar took control. "That is offensive."

"That is how I feel."

"And you are acting like a Tok'ra from our universe. Perhaps we should start with you."

His eyes flared. "I will not be insulted by a Goa'uld."

Selmak frowned. This was starting to head no where. "Why don't we use the za'tarc detectors," she held out a hand when she saw the alt-Goa'ulds starting to speak, "but if that doesn't work, then we use the drug."

Aldwin looked to Selmak. "What about Martouf and Lantash? We tell them to trust no one until we figure out who it is? Being that they need medical care, I don't think that would work very well."

"They could go to Earth."

"Can you be sure that whatever is affecting them won't spread to the Tau'ri?"

Selmak frowned. It was probably poison, but she couldn't be sure. "They could go to Kiron with-"

"They can't," alt-Jolinar said.

Selmak turned to him. "Why not?"

"It seems Bastet found the signs on Kiron and got pissed."

All realizing what that meant, everyone either mentally or physically winced.

Selmak felt sad, and wondered how Martouf would take this news. _It's a beautiful planet, and Bastet keeps wrecking it. _She wondered how bad it was now. Her thoughts were intterupted by the sound of Malek's voice.

"We will use the za'tarc detector, starting with those in this room. Selmak, since we know you actually are who you say you are you will conduct the testing. If that doesn't work we will consider using the drug." He looked to the alt-Goa'ulds. "Everyone will be tested."

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Sam was leaving what was going to be Martouf's temporary quarters. O'Neill had agreed to allow Martouf/Lantash here until the Tok'ra figured out who was who. She hurried out when she heard the alarm of an unscheduled incoming wormhole. She went into the control room.

The technician, Walter, looked to her. "Receiving the Tok'ra signal."

"Open the iris."

She headed down, and was a little surprised to see Malek come through. "Malek."

He looked tired and a bit dirty. "Samantha, thank you for letting me through."

"Do you have news from the Tok'ra?" He looked worried, and it made her worry about Martouf.

"That is why I came here. I lost contact with them. They have changed planets."

She frowned. "Malek, they moved three days ago. How did you lose contact with them?"

He smiled a bit. "You can contact them then?"

Sam was realizing..."Malek, when did you lose contact with them?"

"Nearly four weeks ago."

To be continued...

Tok'ra Character Key  
Amb-Malek's host.  
Drack/Kela'an-Tok'ra who went through the mirror to "Universe 4."  
Gete-Aldwin's host.  
Kilso-Head Healer, symbiote  
Jaki-The new cook, symbiote


	6. Frustration

Part 5, Frustration

Sam's first thought was they needed to tell the Tok'ra about this now. Her second thought was to confirm that this actually was Malek. She glanced to a lieutentant in the room. "Get Martouf."

The lieutentant nodded, knowing she meant alt-Martouf.

Sam turned back to Malek. "We are going to need to be sure you are you first." If he really hadn't been in contact with the Tok'ra, then he hadn't been on the planet, and scanning him would be easy.

He frowned slightly. "How do you plan to do that?" His expression turned into a small grin when he saw alt-Martouf come in, which turned to confusion when he saw what alt-Martouf was wearing. _Why would Martouf wear something a Goa'uld would wear while he is on Earth?_

Alt-Martouf also looked confused and looked to Sam for explanation.

"Malek just arrived, and says he hasn't been in contact with the Tok'ra," Sam answered. "I thought you should scan him to make sure he is Malek."

"We can't scan for symbiotes," Malek said, but saw it did seem that he was being scanned.

"It is Malek," alt-Martouf confirmed.

"Why wouldn't I be Malek?" Malek asked.

"Malek, remember when we traveled to a parallel universe?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"This is Martouf from that universe."

Malek gave a alt-Martouf a strange look. "He was Goa'uld."

Alt-Jolinar took over. "Why is it that the Tok'ra have no problem with the idea that a group of symbiotes formed a rebellion against the evil Goa'uld, but you have a problem with that idea that in another reality the Goa'uld were never evil in the first place?"

"You shot-"

"I heard this speach from the one pretending to be you. I don't need to hear it from you."

His confusion turned to worry, and Malek frowned. "Pretending to be me?"

Alt-Jolinar quickly explained the situation as Sam left to get permission to return back to the Tok'ra world. She returned quickly. "Malek, you should stay here. We should try to catch alternate Lantash before he-"

"She," alt-Jolinar interupted to correct.

"She knows she is caught," Sam finished. "Jolinar, you should come with since you know her better than any of the Tok'ra do."

"Once we get there we should first tell Selmak."

Sam glanced to her as the gate started dialing. "Which one?"

"Whichever we see first."

The wormhole open.

Malek was a bit frustrated as he watched them leave, but he trusted Sam. This all explained a few very strange things that happened since since capture.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Meanwhile, the one thought to be Malek was visiting Martouf. Alt-Lantash sat down by the bed, wondering if it was possible to make the final kill. He glanced to others in the room. No one was allowed to be left alone with Martouf now.

The poison he had been using was perfect in one way. It was undetectable by symbiote or scanners. However, it took far too long to kill as far as he was concerned and could be tasted. On the other planet he had been very pleased to hear that Martouf so disliked the taste of the food that Lantash blocked his sense of taste and smell. However, that wouldn't work on this planet, and 'Jaki mentioned using a new spice' would only work once.

Then the damn Goa'uld showed up. She had been rather pissed when he saw Jolinar and Selmak from her universe come into the meeting hall. Her emotions got the best of her, and she as sure Jolinar suspected she was the Tok'ra they were looking for. _Of all the Goa'uld, why did it have to be them?_

Unfortunately for her, she got a responce. Alt-Amb started laughing.

_Shut up._

_It's been over a hundred years, and you are still pissed._

Alt-Lantash tried to ignore him, but having been blended, alt-Amb was very good at being heard. _What makes you angrier? _The host asked. _That Jolinar left the Tok'ra, or that he left you?_

Alt-Lantash touched his head lightly.

"Are you all right?" Martouf asked.

"Slight headache."

"Maybe you should cure it. It would be nice to talk to Amb for a bit."

_Yes, let me out. I'm sure he'd be fasinated by what I have to say. 'Martouf, do you realize that it is he who has been poisoing you? That's why you are dying.'_

_Shut up!_

_Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me..._

Alt-Lantash hit the nearest thing, which was a medical tray. "Sh-" He started saying "shut up" but stopped.

Martouf jumped a little. "What?"

Alt-Lantash looked to him. "I am sorry. Lost my balance for a second." He noticed the others in the room were watching him. "These Goa'uld have me on edge. I don't trust them. I was just thinking of an argument I had with that-" He stopped, remembering Martouf's relationship with Jolinar in this universe. Referring to an alternate version of his deceased mate as "that Jolinar" probably wouldn't go over well. "-with them." He started picking up the medical tray, glad that it looked like an accident.

_Tell him the truth. Tell him how you are telling your host to shut up. Tell him how you keep trying to shut me out._

_I'm warning you..._

_With what? What could you do to me that is worse than this? You need Bastet to take over my friends. To do that you need to kill Martouf, and as remote as your chance for that is, you still need me for it! So tell me, please, Lantash, tell me, what could you possiby do that is worse than this!_

The way Kilso was eying her, alt-Lantash wondered if Kilso was suspecting her. After picking up the tray, alt-Lantash turned to Martouf. "I've also been worried about you."

_Then maybe you should stop poisoning him._

"I should go," alt-Lantash said as he got up.

_Ha! You know you can't finish this mission without getting caught. You are doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Dooomed._

_Keep it up, and you'll suffer the same fate as my last host._

_I rather would die than be host to you!_

Alt-Lantash looked around the room, considering switching hosts.

_Right, and the sudden disappearance of "Malek" wouldn't at all be suspious_, alt-Amb sacastically thought. _These Tok'ra don't want to trust the Goa'uld from our universe, and that's the only reason you haven't been caught yet. Oh, but I'm sure that would remain the same if one of their own, the one who was so against that drug, just disappeared._

Alt-Lantash really hated it when his host was right. He tried to ignore it as his host sarcastically played out a mental scene of the Tok'ra acting foolish in "Malek's" disappearance.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

After arriving to the tunnels Sam and alt-Jolinar found both Selmaks just starting to prepare Martouf's move. None of the healers could help since any of them could possibly be the alt-Tok'ra. Automatically, Alt-Jolinar stayed by the door to stand guard while Sam approached the two Selmaks. Sam lowered her voice to speak. "It's Malek."

They glanced over to her. They had come after alt-Lantash had already left, and had not seen the odd behavior. Jacob spoke. "Are you sure?"

"The real Malek showed up on Earth ten minutes ago. Jolinar scanned him to be sure he was actually Malek."

Jacob was a bit surprised as the one he thought to be Malek had been questioned with the za'tarc detector.

_I guess the alternate Tok'ra really did find a way around that device_, Selmak thought.

Alt-Sam looked Jacob. "Now will you use the drug?"

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Alt-Lantash decided the only thing he could do was try to escape. Going up to the surface wouldn't be a problem, but he might have trouble getting through the chaapa'ai. It was being guarded by Tau'ri.

_It's kind of creepy that this Martouf is blended with this version of you. _Alt-Amb's thoughts seem to come from no where.

_What does that have to do with anything? Oh, nevermind. Why I am even responding?_

He heard Jacob come up behind him. "Malek, Martouf and Lantash are ready to leave. We just need-" and then he was jabbed with something sharp.

Alt-Lantash turned to him. "What was-" The burning sensation spreading from the injury was too familar to him. _No! They can't know! _He fought to stay in control.

_I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! _Alt-Amb ranted as he fought to take control.

They fell back, and Jacob caught him so he didn't hit the wall.

Aldwin entered the room in time to see the fall. "What's going on?"

Jack answered without turning. "I know Malek ordered us not to use the drug, but it turned out he wasn't Malek."

"How could you kn-"

"You saved me." Alt-Amb hugged Jacob tightly, who didn't seem sure how to react.

Jacob stood up afterwards and looked to Aldwin. "The real Malek showed up on Earth because he couldn't contact us."

At the sound of footsteps, Alt-Amb turned to see the Martouf and Samantha of his universe. He smiled again as he approached his two friends. "You came for me."

"Of course we came for you," alt-Samantha responded as she pulled him into a hug. The hug changed slightly as alt-Selmak took control. "Rescuing you was our priority. Well, figuring out who was taken, and then rescusing whoever that was."

Alt-Amb glanced to those in the room. "I guess you have some questions."

"You can answer them after the symbiote is removed," alt-Selmak said.

Alt-Amb nodded, saddened again. "I want that. She...killed my friend...my..." He shook his head lightly. "To outlive one's own symbiote...it is difficult. Please, remove her quickly."

Jacob turned to Aldwin. "Get Kilso. He is best at that."

Aldwin nodded, and left.

"If you will excuse me," Jacob left to find his daughter. He found her still in the room with Martouf. Jacob touched his daughter's arm lightly. "Sam." He walked away, knowing she'd follow. He walked out of hearing range of Martouf and looked at her when she approached. "It would be best if Martouf heard about what happened to Kiron from you. You should tell him now. Accidentally hearing about it another way would be much worse." He watched his daughter nod, and then he left so she and Martouf could talk.

Despite all that just happened, Martouf was smiling when she approached. Samantha felt guitly that her news would make that smile disappear.

"I'm going to live," he said.

Samantha sat down. "How is Lantash?"

"Exhausted, but now that we are no longer being poisoned, it is eaiser. He deserves some rest." He glanced down. "When I thought I was going to die I was thinking perhaps we can go to Kiron together." He saw a slight reaction on her face when he said that. "Is something wrong?"

She was a bit glad that he brought the subject up, but in the end, that didn't make it any eaiser. "Martouf...Kiron was attacked."

He frowned. "There is no one on Kiron. Why would it be attacked?"

There was a pause before she answered. "We suspect that Bastet found the signs in front of the stargate."

He turned away, and there was a long moment before Martouf spoke. "I always knew that was possible when we first put them up, but after they had been up so long... How much damage was there?" He turned to her. "The buildings?"

"They're gone."

There was hurt in his eyes. "All of them? My house? It's...?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned away again.

Sam felt worse and looked down at the floor.

He spoke without turning to her. "What of the resting stones for my people?"

"They were destroyed."

He didn't move, and she could only imagine what was going in his mind. After a moment of quietness she wondered if he'd prefer if she left, however, some part of her told her to stay. After a few more minutes, she heard him say her name softly. She looked up to him, seeing he was still turned away. "Yes?" She expected to be asked to leave.

"After I recover, will you return to Kiron with me?"

She nodded lightly. His pain was made her ache, and she felt tears threaten. "Yes."

Again he became quiet.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

After recovering enough to walk, Martouf walked into another healing room. "Hello Amb." He was surprised to see the man was alone.

Alt-Amb put a lid on a box before looking up to him. "I think the others are analyzing my report. Kilso won't let me leave until I make a full recovery."

Martouf smiled. "That's his way. He'd be angry if he knew I was walking right now."

This made alt-Amb smile. "The healers in our universe are the same way."

As Martouf moved closer he saw the box had a symbiote in it.

"He's drugged," alt-Amb assured. "He'll be asleep for another four days at least. Even if he does wake up early, the box will hold him." He offered the box to Martouf. "I imagine your own symbiote looks the same."

Martouf picked up the box. "This is Lantash?" It gave both him and Lantash an eery feeling. He knew they had been searching for an alternate Tok'ra, but he missed most of what was going on.

"Yes...from my universe obviously."

"I thought we killed him."

"One of the Tok'ra put him in a sargaphagus. He woke up before we took over the place, or least before we checked that area."

Martouf opened the box and took alt-Lantash out. He never actually knew what Lantash looked like before this.

_Put him away_, Lantash thought, who was thouroughly getting the shivers from his host holding another version of him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Martouf kept looking at the symbiote. _You aren't interested in what you look like?_

_I was content to looking at him while he was still in the box._

"He'll get a trial, and a punishment will be figured out if he's found guilty. I'm sure he'll be found guilty. Most likely the personality given to him from his queen and his memories will be blocked. If that works, he'll basically be reborn, and has a good chance of being a good Goa'uld. Slowly the memories of his own life will return."

"That works?"

"It has before. Some of Egeria's older children feel that the younger ones never really had a chance to make their own choice in life. Before birth they were programmed for absolute loyalty to her. She didn't know how to do that at first." He continued as alt-Lantash was put back into the box. "By purging his memories, our Lantash will be able to experience the life of blending with a human. He will be told of his actions beforehand, but without having the memories himself they will have little effect. Once his memories start returning, he will have to make a choice."

_That's a little creepy_, Lantash thought.

Martouf handed the box back to alt-Amb. "I hope he makes the right choice."

"So do I."

Martouf glanced out the doorway. "I think I should leave before Kilso finds me out of bed."

"Probably a good idea. He lectured me when I tried to get up."

Martouf smiled and returned to his room without Kilso's notice.

To be continued...


	7. Signs

(Sorry, it has taken forever. I kept drawing a blank whenever I started writing this.

Astrophysikerin, thank you. The interaction between alt-Lantash and alt-Amb was fun to write.

Shlane, thank you. Sorry this wasn't quick.)

Part 6, Signs

Martouf was happy when Kilso allowed him out of the healing room, though he still wasn't allowed out of the tunnels. He and Lantash were both still weak, but they were stronger than they were a few days ago. Despite protest from a few Tok'ra, the alt-Goa'uld had not yet left. A few Tau'ri, Jack included, had arrived an hour ago. Martouf walked in on a conversation between Jack and alt-Martouf, who was frowning.

_Jack seems to have that affect on you, no matter what universe you come from_, Lantash thought.

Martouf chuckled, which alerted the others to his presence.

"Did Kilso allow you to leave," the alt-Goa'uld asked in concern, with a voice clearly marking the symbiote to be in control.

_Jack was talking to alt-Jolinar!_ Lantash thought in both surprise and dismay.

"Yes, he did. Having a nice conversation?" Martouf asked.

"I was learning about my alternate self," alt-Jolinar answered, sounding slightly guilty.

As Lantash grew more horrified, Jack quickly stated, "He asked me," in a defensive tone.

_Jack is the last person to explain Jolinar_, Lantash angrily muttered.

"I thought asking you would be upsetting, especially after everything else you have gone though," alt-Jolinar explained. "I felt uncomfortable asking the other Tok'ra. Jack asked me about his alternate self, and so I thought I could ask him about myself."

"Perhaps in the future we can tell you more about her," Martouf offered. He had a pretty good idea of what Jack's version of his mate had been. "That is, if we see each other again. I hear you are leaving today."

"Kilso has allowed our Amb to leave. You have a very good healer...like our healers, who like to keep people as long as possible...and keep guard so one cannot leave."

Martouf chuckled, getting a feeling that alt-Jolinar often tried to escape the healers of his universe. "It sounds like you have something in common with Jolinar."

"More than I thought," alt-Jolinar replied with disappointment. The voice turned human with no visual indication of a switch. "I apologize for his behavior," alt-Martouf said quickly. "These past days have been uneasy for us. Being among people who do not trust us based on what our group is does not help. It is understandable though. We admit we are not comfortable around a group called Tok'ra." He glanced to Jack. "Will you be heading to Kiron after this?"

Martouf nodded. "Another time. I need to put up a couple signs. Bastet will learn the Kiron people have a strong spirit that she cannot crush."

Alt-Martouf frowned. "I thought...are you not last?"

"Well...yes, but my spirit is strong."

"Outlive her and the Kiron outlive her."

Martouf smiled. "Yes." He looked passed his double as alt-Samantha, alt-Amb, and Selmak entered the room. "I guess it is time for you to leave."

"We have permission to go to Kiron with them, though Kilso does not want you leaving the tunnels yet. He agreed to let you go for an hour," Selmak announced. "That is, if you want to go."

Martouf frowned. "I will say my goodbyes here. I am not ready to see Kiron in ashes yet." He looked down as he spoke. "I need to get the signs ready first. At least then I can feel like I am doing something about it." He looked up to Jack. "I ask that you give Samantha permission to accompany me to Kiron."

Jacob quickly took control and gave Jack a look before Jack had time to register what Martouf requested. Jack nodded. "Sure." Sam had already made the same request to him.

Martouf gave a small smile before turning back to the alt-Goa'uld. "Well, thank you for saving my life."

"It was not a problem," alt-Jolinar said, though it wasn't entirely true. "I ask in return you keep in contact with the Tau'ri."

"Oh, that won't be a problem on our end," Jacob said, "at least for now. The counsel kind of freaked when they realized Martouf and Lantash nearly died because Earth couldn't contact the Tok'ra. I don't know how the state of our alliance will turn out, but the SGC won't have a problem contacting the Tok'ra when they need to now." He gave a victorious smile, mostly because he had been arguing for this ever since the Tok'ra severed contact with his planet.

"Good to know," Jack said. He never really liked the Tok'ra, but he did admit they were good allies.

Martouf smiled, also pleased with the news. "Then something good has come from this." He sighed softly. "Though it doesn't entirely help with having to make new grave markers. If you will excuse me. Jolinar, Martouf..." He chuckled lightly with saying his own name in addressing someone. "Selmak, Samantha...Amb...I apologize that I cannot walk you to the mirror. I hope if we do meet again it will be on better terms than what it has been so far." He saw himself grin to those words. "Good day." He walked away, hearing the three give their goodbyes to him.

He set off to making signs.

:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:x:.:.:

Three weeks later Martouf was healed enough to be allowed to another planet. He glanced to Samantha, and then slowly dialed the chaapa'ai to Kiron. He walked up the steps afterwards and paused briefly. He mentally pictured how Samantha had described his world. Over the passed few weeks he had asked her to describe what she saw.

Holding on to some supplies he had, he stepped through the wormhole and onto his world. He paused, seeing only ashes around him. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fist, and held a stoic look on his face. He stared out into the distance, and then closed his eyes. He waited a moment, and then gave Lantash control when he couldn't open his eyes without showing pain.

Lantash stepped downward and heard Samantha follow him. "We ask that you help us with these new signs, Samantha."

"Of course." She had heard that they had made new signs to replace the old ones.

He gave her one of the signs. "I will show you exactly where Martouf wants them." He looked around as he spoke so Martouf could see all the destruction. He gave control back when his host felt he was ready. Martouf looked to Sam, and the sadness in his face was back. "We must work quickly. I know Bastet will return to make sure new signs haven't been put up."

Sam glanced to the stargate. "You don't want to wait a while, so they are more likely to stay up for a long time?"

Martouf shook his head and drove three wooden poles into the ground. He tied them together, and then tied the cloth sign to that. "I know she will take down the signs, but I want her to see them. It is why I have not yet putting up the grave markers."

Samantha put the other sign up. She couldn't read it, but the lettering seemed different than what had been before. "You want to make her angry."

Martouf smiled to that. "I believe this will do it." He stood back and looked to both signs.

"What does it say?" Sam knew both signs said the same thing.

"'Bastet will never rule a Kiron again. The Kiron will outlive Bastet.'"

Her eyes widened slightly. "That's pretty risky."

"She already wants me dead," Martouf stated. "This does not change her attitude towards me in that manner." He looked over the ashes. In the distance were trees, which thankfully, had stopped burning. Other than that, everything around was dead. Ash went up into the air with each step. "It used to be a beautiful planet."

"It will be again." Sam looked around. "It'll take time, but the forest will grow back. The ground will be covered in grass and flowers. Rain will come to fill the lake."

"The buildings will not return. The disrespect shown to the dead will never be washed away."

"I'm sorry."

Martouf looked to her. "You are right though. The forest will re-grow, and I will make sure that anyone who comes here will know that people lived here." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "We should leave."

Sam nodded, but did nothing. She let him be the one to dial out. She went up the steps after he did and waited for him.

Martouf looked out to the world. "Kiron will, as you say, bounce back, even if its people will not..." He looked to Sam. "...but, we will not be forgotten." He touched her shoulder in a friendly manner, and they left through the stargate.

The End


End file.
